wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Kupiec wenecki/Akt I
Scena pierwsza - Scena druga - Scena trzecia Scena pierwsza Wenecya. Ulica. Wchodzą: ANTONIO, SALARINO i Solanio. ANTONIO :W istocie, nie wiem, dlaczegom tak smutny. :Już mam dość tego, i wy też podobno. :Lecz skąd to przyszło, jakem w ten stan popadł, :Co on ma znaczyć, z czego powstał, jestto :Dla mnie zagadką. Bądź jak bądź, takiego :Smutek ten robi ze mnie niedołęgę, :Że sam zaledwie mogę siebie poznać. SALARINO :Umysł twój błąka się po oceanie, :Gdzie twe galery, dumnie prężąc żagle, :Niby bogaci fal obywatele, :Albo reprezentanci władców morza, :Z góry na drobny lud kupiecki patrzą, :Który je wita, skłania się przed niemi :Z uszanowaniem, gdy tkanemi skrzydły :Ciągną opodal. SOLANIO :Wierzaj mi, że gdybym :Na grę hazardu tyle co ty stawił, :Ciągleby myśli moje żeglowały :W trop mych nadziei; wciążbym zrywał trawę, :By się przekonać o kierunku wiatru; :Siedziałbym w mapach, dukwiąc nad śledzeniem :Zatok, przystani i portów: i wszystko, :Coby mi mogło nasuwać obawę :O moje statki, niewątpliwieby mię :W smutek wprawiało. SALARINO. :Wiatr, którybym czynił, :Dmuchając w zupę, aby ją ostudzić, :Nabawiłby mię febrycznego dreszczu, :Skorobym przytem pomyślał, jak zgubnym :Silny wiatr bywa na morzu. Ilekroć :Widziałbym piasek ciekący z klepsydry, :Tylekroćby mi przychodziły na myśl :Płytkie mielizny i ławy piaszczyste, :I trwożnym oczom mojej wyobraźni :Przedstawiałby się mój bogaty Argo :Ugrzęzły w piasku, zwieszający głowę :Do żeber, jakby chciał swój grób całować. :Mógłżebym, idąc do kościoła, spojrzeć :Na ten gmach święty, wzniesiony z kamienia, :I nie pomyśleć natychmiast o rafach, :Które drasnąwszy tylko bok mej nawy, :Wnetby z niej w morze wysypały wszystkie :Moje korzenie i ryczące fale :Ubrały w moje bławaty. Tak łatwo :Mogłoby w niwecz pójść to, co przed chwilą :Tak było cennem. I mamie mieć władze :Myślenia zdolne do myślenia o tem, :A nie pomyśleć, że taki wypadek :Pogrążyłby mię w smutku? Co tu gadać: :Ja przekonany jestem, że, Antonio :Smuci się, myśląc o swoich towarach. :Antonio. Wierzcie mi, nic dlatego; dzięki szczęściu, :Widoki moje nie są przywiązane :Ani wyłącznie do jednego statku, :Ani wyłącznie do jednego miejsca, :Ani też mienie moje nie zawisło :Od powodzenia w tym jedynie roku: :Smutek mój nie ma więc związku z mym handlem. Solanio. '''Jesteś więc zakochany? '''ANTONIO :Fuj! fuj! SOLANIO. :Jakto? :Nie zakochany? smutnyś więc dlatego, :Żeś nie wesoły; mógłbyś z równą racyą :Śmiać się i skakać, mówić, żeś wesoły, :Boś nie jest smutny. W imię dwugłowego :Bożka Janusa! natura wydaje :Szczególniejszego rodzaju dziwadta: :Jedni się zawsze mizdrzą i gotowi :Z kobziarza nawet śmiać się do rozpuku; :A inni mają w sobie tyle kwasu, :Że ust nie nagną do uśmiechu, choćby :Sam Nestor przysiągł, że się warto rozśmiać. Wchodzą: BASSANIO, LORENCO i GRACYANO. SALARINO :Oto BASSANIO, twój przezacny krewny, :Gracyano i Lorenco. Do widzenia: :Zostawiamy cię w lepszem towarzystwie. SOLANIO :Byłbym był z tobą pozostał tak długo, :Ażbym był chmurę spędził z twego czoła, :Gdyby mię byli nie przyszli wyręczyć :Godniejsi przyjaciele. ANTONIO :Wasza wartość :Wysoko stoi w mojem poważaniu. :Przypuszczam, że was naglą interesy, :I że chwytacie pretekst, aby odejsć. SALARINO :Dzień dobry, mili panowie. BASSANIO :Nawzajem. :Kiedyż się znowu śmiać będziem ? Powiedzcie. :Rzadkie z was ptaki: czy zawsze tak będzie? SALARINO :W wolniejszym czasie będziem wam służyli. SALARINO i SOLANIO odchodzą. LORENCO :Bassanio, skoro znalazłeś Antonia, :To cię żegnamy. Pomnij tylko, proszę, :Że masz jeść z nami obiad. BASSANIO :Liczcie na to. GRACYANO :Signor Antonio, źle nam coś wyglądasz. :Za seryo na świat patrzysz; kto się nazbyt :Troszczy o niego, ten go sobie zraża. :Bardzoś się zmienił, wierzaj. ANTONIO :Świat jest dla mnie :Poprostu światem, kochany Gracyano, :Sceną, na której się gra jakąś rolę: :Moja jest smutną. GRACYANO :Ja zaś wolę na niej :Odgrywać rolę śmieszka: niech mi czoło :Pokryją zmarszczki od pustot i śmiechu, :I niech mi raczej pierś pała od wina, :Niżby mi miały serce mrozić jęki. :Potrzebaż aby człowiek z krwią gorącą, :Siedział jak dziadek kuty z alabastru? :Spał, kiedy czuwa, i w żółtaczkę wpadał :Od tetryczności? Posłuchaj, Antonio; :Kocham cię, przyjaźń mówi przez me usta: :Jest rodzaj ludzi, których twarz przybiera :Pewną powłokę, jak woda w kałuży; :Którzy z umysłu milczą, chcąc uchodzić :Za wzór mądrości, wiedzy i powagi, :Jakby mówili: "Ja jestem wyrocznią, :A gdy otworzę usta, wara wtedy :Musze przelecieć''. O tak, mój Antonio: :Znam ludzi, którzy mają reputacyę :Głęboko mądrych, dlatego jedynie, :Że nigdy, nic nie mówią; którzy mówiąc, :Na potępienie skazaliby pewnie :Swoich słuchaczy, bo ciby zgrzeszyli :Mianując, swoich bliźnich półgłówkami, :Powiem ci o tem więcej inną rażą; :A teraz, proszę cię, zaniechaj łowić :Takie piskorze, obłędnej opinii. :Idźmy, Lorenco. Bądź zdrów i krzep serce: :Skończę egzortę moją po wyżerce. LORENCO :Zobaczym się więc w porze obiadowej. :Muszę być jednym z owych niemych mędrców, :Bo mi Gracyano nigdy nie da mówić. GRACYANO :Żyj jeno ze mną przez parę lat jeszcze, :A dźwięku głosu własnego zapomnisz. ANTONIO :Bywajcie zdrowi! Dla miłości waszej :Stanę się z czasem gadułą. GRACYANO :Tak uczyń. :Milczenie bowiem zaleca jedynie :Ozór w pęcherzu i skromność w dziewczynie. Odchodzi z Lorencem. ANTONIO :Czy był w tem jaki sens? powiedz. BASSANIO. :Gracyano :Ma nieskończony zapas czczych wyrazów, :Więcej niżeli ktokolwiek w Wenecyi. :Rozsądne jego zdania w masie bredni :Są jak dwa ziarna pszeniczne, w dwóch korcach :Plew utajone: szukasz ich dzień cały, :Zanim je znajdziesz, a gdy znajdziesz, korzyść :Nie wynagradza trudu. ANTONIO :Dobrze mówisz. :A teraz, powiedz mi, co to za dama, :Do której odbyć pielgrzymkę zamierzasz? :Miałeś dziś ze mną mówić w tym przedmiocie. BASSANIO :Nie jest ci obcem, Antonio, jak bardzo :Nadwyrężyłem kredyt mój i mienie, :Żyjąc wystawniej, niż mi na to moje :Ograniczone środki pozwalały. :Nie utyskuję nad tem, żem zmuszony :Wysoką stopę zredukować; o to :Mi tylko idzie, jakbym mógł uczciwie :Wybrnąć z tych długów, w które mię pogrążył :Dotychczasowy za pański tryb życia. :Tobie, Antonio, winienem najwięcej, :Bom ci jest dłużny pieniądze i przyjaźń: :Twoja zaś przyjaźń pozwala mi śmiało :Wywnętrzyć wszystkie myśli me i plany, :W których spełnieniu leży możność spłaty :Wszystkich mych długów. ANTONIO. :Mów, mów, mój Bassanio. :Jeżeli, o czem, znając cię, nie wątpię, :Zamiary twoje są zgodne z honorem, :Mieszek mój, moja osoba, i wszystko :Czem rozporządzam, jest na twe usługi. BASSANIO. :Za szkolnych czasów, gdym uronił strzałę, :Puszczałem drugą, takiej samej miary, :Tą samą drogą; lecz z większą uwagą, :By tamtą znaleść, i ważąc obiedwie, :Obiedwie często znajdowałem. Przykład :Ten z lat dziecinnych przewodzęć dlatego, :Że to, co powiem, jest równie niewinnem. :Kredytowałeś mi wiele, i wszystko :Coś mi pożyczył, marnie utraciłem; :Jeżeli jednak zechcesz jeszcze jedną :Strzałę wypuścić w tym samym kierunku, :W którym poprzednia poszła, to nie wątpię, - :Ze albo znajdę obiedwie u mety, :Albo ci zwrócę niebawem w całości :Ową powtórnie zaryzykowaną, :Wdzięcznie za pierwszą pozostając dłużnym. ANTONIO. :Znasz mię i tracisz tylko czas napróżno, :Krętą przemową obchodząc mą przyjaźń. :Pochopną moją chęć przyjścia ci w pomoc :W stanowczej chwili podając w wątpliwość, :Większą zaiste krzywdę mi wyrządzasz, :Niż żebyś wydał wszystko, co posiadam. :Powiedz mi zatem tylko, co mam czynić, :Co się, twem zdaniem, przezemnie stać może, :A znajdziesz k'temu mię gotowym: mów więc. BASSANIO. :Jest w Belmont młoda, bogata dziedziczka :I piękna, piękna nad wszelkie wyrazy; :Rzadkich przymiotów, nierazem otrzymał :Z jej oczu słodką, milczącą przesyłkę. :Zowie się Porcya, nie tylko imieniem :Ale i sercem podobna do owej :Córy Katona, Brutusowej Porcyi.Świat też wartości jej nie jest nieświadom, :Bo wszystkie cztery wiatry ze wszech krańców :Stałego lądu sprowadzają do niej :Niepospolitych zalotników. Swietne :Promienie włosów wiszą u jej czoła :Jak złote runo, czyniąc Belmont, miejsce :Jej zamieszkania, krainą Kolchidy. :Nie jeden Jazon kusi też się o nią. :O! mój Antonio, gdybym tylko w ręku :Miał środki do współzawodnictwa z nimi, :Coś mi pochlebnie w duszy przepowiada, :Że niezawodniebym szczęśliwym został. ANTONIO :Mienie me całe jest, jak wiesz, na morzu; :Nie mam gotówki, ani źródeł, z których :Znaczniejszą sumę terazbym mógł podnieść: :Idź więc i spróbuj, co mój kredyt zdoła. :Wyciągnę go jak strunę, byś mógł w Belmont, :Przed piękną Porcyą godnie się pokazać. :Idź zaraz, pytaj, ktoby miał pieniądze :Do pożyczenia: ja toż samo zrobię. :Nie wątpię, że ich z łatwością dostaniem :Za mą poręką i wspólnem staraniem. Wychodzą. Scena druga Belmont. Pokój w zamku Porcyi. PORCYA i NERYSSA. PORCYA :Tak, Nerysso, moje maluczkie ja znudzone już tym wielkim światem. NERYSSA :Mogłoby to być, pani, gdyby cię był los upośledził tak szczodrze, jak cię uposażył. A przecież, nieraz to widzę, że tym, co opływają we wszystko, równie źle bywa na świecie jak tym, co marnieją z niedostatku. Niepomierne to więc szczęście żyć w mierności; nadmiar wcześniej dostaje białych włosów i krócej żyje niż dostatniość. PORCYA :Dobry to argument i dobrze wyłożony. NERYSSA :Dobrze wykonany byłby lepszym. PORCYA :Gdyby czynić dobrze tak było łatwo, jak wiedzieć, co jest dobrem, kaplice zamieniłyby się w kościoły, a chaty biedaków w pałace. Ten jest dobrym kaznodzieją, co postępuje według własnych przestróg; jabym prędzej dwudziestu osobom wskazała, co byłoby dobrze zrobić, niż poszła za własną wskazówką, będąc jedną z tych dwudziestu. Niech mózg dyktuje krwi, jakie chce prawa, gorący temperament przeskoczy zimne nakazy. Młodość-szał, jak zając, jednym susem przesadza sieć morału kaleki. Ależ to rozumowanie nie doprowadzi mię do wyboru męża. Wyboru! Jak czczym jest dla mnie ten wyraz!Nie mogę ani wybrać tego, kogobym chciała, ani odrzucić kogoś, coby mi się nie podobał; tak dalece wola żyjącej matki skrępowana jest wolą zmarłego ojca. Nie smutneż-to położenie, Nerysso, nie módz ani wybrać sobie kogoś ani odrzucić? NERYSSA :Ojciec pani był wypróbowanej cnoty człowiek, a bogobojni ludzie miewają przy śmierci dobre natchnienia; nie można więc wątpić, że w tej loteryi, którą wymyślił z trzema skrzynkami, złotą, srebrną i ołowianą, z pomiędzy których wybierający właściwie ciebie, pani, ma posiąść, że mówię, w tej loteryi nie kto inny będzie szczęśliwy, jak ten, którego pani kochać będziesz, bo będzie godnym twej miłości. Ale jakiż stopień skłonności czujesz pani w sobie do tych książąt, którzy już przybyli ubiegać się o ciebie? PORCYA :Wymień ich, proszę; w miarę jak ich wymieniać będziesz, starać się będę ich opisać, a z opisu mego będziesz mogła wyprowadzić wniosek o mej skłonności. NERYSSA :A więc naprzód stawię neapolitańskiego księcia. PORCYA :To młode źrebię: o niczem nie mówi tylko o swym koniu i ma to sobie za wielką zasługę,że go sam umie podkuwać. Boję się, czy jego matka nie zapatrzyła się za bardzo na kowala. NERYSSA :Dalej idzie hrabia Palatyn. PORCYA :Ten umie tylko brwi marszczyć, jakby chciał mówić: "jeżeli mię nie chcesz, to się obejdę''. Słucha zakazanych powieści i ani razu się nic uśmiechnie. Pewnie z niego będzie na starość płaczliwy filozof, kiedy za młodu tak nietowarzysko jest ponury. Wolałabym być poślubioną trupiej głowie, niż jednemu z tych dwóch. Uchowaj mię od nich, panie! NERYSSA :Cóż pani powiesz o tym francuskim markizie, monsieur Le Bon ? PORCYA :Bóg go stworzył jak innych ludzi; godzi się więc uważać go za człowieka, Wiem zaiste, że to grzech, szydzić z bliźniego: ależ ten! Ma on wprawdzie konia lepszego niż Neapolitańczyk i lepszy zły zwyczaj marszczenia czoła, niż hrabia Palatyn; on jest wszystkiem i niczem. Gdy drozd zaśpiewa, on zaraz wyprawia kapryole; gotów się fechtować z własnym cieniem. Gdybym poszła za niego, dostałabym naraz dwudziestu mężów; gdyby mną pogardzał, przebaczyłabym mu: lecz choćby mię kochał do szaleństwa, nigdybym mu nie była wzajemną. NERYSSA. :Cóżbyś też pani powiedziała o tym młodym angielskim baronie? PORCYA. :Wiesz, że z nim nigdy nie mówię, bo ani on mnie nie rozumie, ani ja jego. Nie umie ani po łacinie, ani po francusku, ani po włosku; a że ja za grosz angielszczyzny nie posiadam, natobym śmiało mogła przysiądz w sądzie. Wygląda on na przyzwoitego człowieka, ależ niestety! któż się rozmówi z niemą figurą? Jak dziwnie się ubiera! Zdaje mi się, że kaftan jego z Włoch pochodzi, pantalony z Francyi, czapka z Niemiec, a maniery ze wszystkich stron świata. NERYSSA :Jakież pani zdanie o tym szkockim lordzie, jego sąsiedzie? PORCYA :To, że ''jest pełnyrn sąsiedzkiej uprzejmości. Pożyczył raz od Anglika policzek i przysiągł, że mu odda, jak będzie mógł; Francuz był podobno jego przyjacielem i podpisał się za niego. '''NERYSSA' :Jakże się pani podoba ten młody Niemiec, synowiec księcia saskiego ? PORCYA :Nieznośny z rana, kiedy trzeźwy; a jeszcze nieznośniejszy w wieczór, kiedy ma w głowie. Kiedy się najlepiej przedstawia, wtedy się wydaje trochęgorzej niż człowiek; a kiedy się przedstawia najgorzej, wydaje się trochę lepiej niż zwierzę. Niech mięco najgorszego spotka, od niego przynajmniej uda mi się wykręcić, mam nadzieję. NERYSSA :Jeżeli jednak zechce wybierać i wybierze szczęśliwą skrzynkę, w takim razie wzbroniłabyś się pani spełnić wolę ojca, gdybyś go przyjąć nie chciała. PORCYA :Z obawy, aby się to nie stało, proszę cię, wsadź w niepomyślną skrzynkę sporą butelkę reńskiego wina, bo choćby szatan w innej siedział, a tej pokusy brakowało, gotówby inną wybrać. NERYSSA :Nie masz pani potrzeby obawiać się tych adonisów: żadnemu z nich się nie dostaniesz. Objawili mi oni swe postanowienie, którego treścią jest, iż wracają do domu i zalotami swymi naprzykrzaćci się dłużej nie bęaę, chyba w takim razie, gdyby mogli pozyskać panię w inny sposób, a nie według woli jej ojca, za pośrednictwem tych skrzynek. PORCYA :Choćbym tak długo żyła jak Sybilla, umrę tak czystą jak Dyana, jeślibym nie oddała ręki zgodnie z życzeniem mego ojca. Bardzom rada, że to grono aspirantów tak rozsądnie chce sobie postąpić, bo niema między nimi ani jednego, któregobym nieobecności najserdeczniej nie pragnęła, i prosić będę Boga, aby im dał szczęśliwą podróż. NERYSSA :Nie przypominaszże sobie pani pewnego Wenecyanina, oficera, literata, który tu był z markizem Montferratu, jeszcze za życia twego ojca? PORCYA :I owszem, to był Bassanio, zdaje mi się,że tak się nazywał? NERYSSA :W istocie, tak. Ze wszystkich mężczyzn, których moje głupie oczy kiedykolwiek widziały, najgodniejszym posiadania pięknej kobiety ten mi się wydał. PORCYA :Przypominam go sobie i przypominam sobie, że zasługuje na twoją pochwałę. Wchodzi służący. :Cóż tam? co nam powiesz? SŁUŻĄCY :Owi czterej cudzoziemcy czekają na panię, chcąc ją pożegnać. Jest tam także goniec od piątego, od marokańskiego księcia, który przyniósł wiadomość,że jego pan na noc tu zjedzie. PORCYA :Gdybym mogła tego piątego powitać z ''tak lekkiem sercem, z jakiem tamtych czterech idę pożegnać, cieszyłabym się z jego przybycia. Jeżeli maświęty umysł a naturę szatańską, tobym go wolała na spowiednika niż na zalotnika. Pójdź, Nerysso. Ledwie zamkniemy bramę za jednym konkurentem, jużci drugi do niej kołacze. ''Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Wenecya. Płac publiczny. Wchodzą BASSANIO i SZAJLOK. SZAJLOK :Trzy tysiące dukatów, dobrze. BASSANIO :Tak jest, na trzy miesiące. SZAJLOK :Na trzy miesiące, dobrze, BASSANIO :Antonio, jak mówiłem, będzie poręczycielem. SZAJLOK :Antonio poręczycielem, dobrze. BASSANIO :Możeszże mi wygodzić? Chceszże mięzobowiązać? Mamże liczyć na ciebie? SZAJLOK :Trzy tysiące dukatów, na trzy miesiące i Antonio poręczycielem. BASSANIO :Jakaż twoja odpowiedź? SZAJLOK :Antonio, dobry. BASSANIO :Słyszałeś co nasuwającego przeciwne zdanie? SZAJLOK :Aj, nie, nie, nie. Kiedy mówię: dobry, to chcę dać do zrozumienia, ze jego podpis wystarcza. Ale jego odpowiedzialność jest w kwestyi. Wysłałjedną galerę do Tripolis, drugą do Indyi; słyszałem także na Rialto że ma trzecią na wodach w Meksyku, a czwartą w drodze do Anglii; i inne jeszcze transporty w różne strony rozrzucone. Ale okręty to deski, majtkowie, ludzie; są szczury ziemne i szczury wodne; złodzieje ziemne i złodzieje wodne, to jest korsarze; a potem mamy hazard bałwanów, wiatrów i skał. Jakożkolwiekbądź, człowiek ten wystarcza. Trzy tysiące dukatów! Zdaje mi się, że mogę przyjąć jego poręczenie. BASSANIO :Możesz bezpiecznie to uczynić. SZAJLOK :Chcę to uczynić bezpiecznie i żebym mógłbyć ubezpieczony, muszę się namyślić. Czy mogę się widzieć z Antonim? BASSANIO :Jeżeli zechcesz podzielić z nami obiad. SZAJLOK :Tak, żebym wąchał świninę; żebym pożywał strawę tam, gdzie wasz prorok, Nazareńczyk, wywoływał czarta. Gotów jestem z wami mieć stosunki i rachunki, układać się i gadać, ale jeść z wami, pić z wami i modlić się z wami, nigdy. Cóż tam słychać na Rialto? Któżto się tu zbliża? Wchodzi Antonio BASSANIO, :To signor Antonio. SZAJLOK ''do siebie''. :Jak ma chytrego celnika oblicze! :Nienawidzę go, bo jest chrześcijaninem, :Lecz bardziej jeszcze za to, że z nikczemnej :Prostoduszności darmo borgi daje :I nam tu stopę procentów obniża. :Gdybym mu kiedy mógł pomacać żeber, :Dawna ma niechęć ulgiby doznała. :On gardzi moim ludem i publicznie :Na posiedzeniach kupieckich szkaluje :Mnie, moje sprawy i uczciwe zyski, :Mieniąc je lichwą. Niech będzie przeklętym :Mój ród, jeżeli kiedy mu przebaczę. BASSANIO :I cóż, Szajloku? SZAJLOK :Obliczyłem w głowie :Moje obecne zasoby i widzę :Z przecięciowego mniej więcej bilansu, Że ''niepodobna mi będzie na teraz :Zebrać okrągłej sumy trzech tysiąca :Dukatów. Ale nic to nie stanowi: :Tubal, zamożny jeden z Izraela, :Przyjdzie mi w pomoc. Na ileż miesięcy :Żądacie? ''Do Antonia. Witam was, wielmożny panie; :O waszej cześci była właśnie mowa. ANTONIO :Szajloku, lubo ani wypożyczam, :Ani pożyczam gwoli brania albo :Wygórowanych dawania procentów, :Gotówem jednak złamać ten obyczaj :Dla przyjaciela w naglącej potrzebie. Do Bassania. :Czy wie on, ile ci trzeba? SZAJLOK :Wiem, panie: :Trzy tysiące dukatów. ANTONIO :Nie inaczej: :Na trzy miesiące. SZAJLOK :O tem zapomniałem. :Na trzy miesiące; tak, jużem to słyszał; :I za poręką waszą; bardzo dobrze; :Pożyczę. Ale chciejcie mię posłuchać. :Powiedzieliście, panie, zdaje mi się, :Że gwoli zysku nie wypożyczacie, :Nie pożyczacie pieniędzy? ANTONIO :Nie zwykłem :Odbiegać od tej zasady. SZAJLOK. :Gdy Jakób :Pasł trzodę teścia swojego, Labana, :Był on po naszym świętym Abrahamie, :Za sprawą mądrej swej matki, z kolei :Trzecim, tak, rychtyk, trzecim patryarchą, ANTONIO :Cóż nam tu po nim? czy i on brał lichwę? SZAJLOK :Nie, lichwy nie brał, to jest wprost w znaczeniu :Przywiązywanem przez was do tej nazwy; :Chciejcież uważyć, co Jakób uczynił. :Między Labanem a nim stanął układ, :Że co się tylko pstrych i pręgowatych :Jagniąt urodzi, wszystkie jakóbowi :Na właść przypadną. Skoro więc, jak zwykle :Z końcem jesieni wśród wełnistej rzeszy :Na dobie było dzieło rozplemiania, :Roztropny pasterz ponakrapiał kołki, :I one, w chwili parzenia się, w okół :Powbijał w ziemię tuż przed maciorkami, :Które począwszy wtedy, w swoim czasie :Wydały same srokate jagnięta: :I Jakób posiadł wszystkie. Tym fortelem :Zyskał on korzyść i był błogosławion. :Każdy zysk, panie, jest błogosławieństwem, :Gdy nie kradzionym sposobem przychodzi. ANTONIO :Był to szczęśliwy traf tylko, na który :Jakób zasłużył; nie mógł on sam przez się :Tego dokazać, bez udziału nieba: :Boska to ręka tak pokierowała. :Ale do czegoż to zmierza? Czy żeby :Uprawnić lichwę? Jest-li wasze złoto :I srebro stadem owiec lub baranów? SZAJLOK :Nie wiem, lecz mnożę moje równie szybko. :Ale pozwólcie mi, signore, jeszcze :Słówko powiedzieć. ANTONIO :Patrz, Bassanio: szatan :Śmie nam cytować Pismo. Duch skażony, :Zastawiający się świętem świadectwem, :Jest jak złoczyńca z uśmiechem na ustach, :Jak jabłko z wierzchu piękne, wewnątrz zgniłe, :O, jak błyszczący pozór fałsz przybiera. SZAJLOK :Trzy tysiące dukatów, piękna suma! :A trzy miesiące, to czwarta część roku. ANTONIO :I cóż, Szajłoku? mamyż ci być dłużni? SZAJLOK :Signor Antonio, wiele, mnogo razy :Zelżyłeś mię sromotnie na Rialto, :Za zbogacenie się moje przez lichwę; :Za każdym razem zniosłem to, z cierpliwem :Wzruszeniem ramion, bo cierpieć jest działem :Naszego ludu. Nazwałeś mię, panie, :Nędznikiem, psem niewiernym, za to tylko, :Że rozporządzam, jak chcę, tem co moje. :Dobrze — aliście teraz się wykrywa, :Że potrzebujesz mej pomocy; oto :Przychodzisz do mnie i mówisz: "Szajloku, :Chcemy od ciebie pożyczyć pieniędzy''. :Wyż-to mówicie, signore; wy, coście :Swój charch niedawno na brodę mi spluli? :Coście mię z wzgardą potrącali nogą, :Jak psa obcego, coby wam wszedł w drogę? :Pieniędzy chcecie: cóżbym ja powinien :Rzec na to? Nie takżebym rzec powinien: :"Ażali u psa są pieniądze? Możeż :Módz trzy tysiące dukatów pożyczyć ?'' :Czyli też mam się skłonić i jak dłużnik,' Z ''tchem przytłumionym, pokornie bełkocząc, :Tak rzec: "Łaskawy panie, przeszłej środy :Plunąłeś na mnie; kopnąłeś mię w piątek; :Innego znowu dnia psem mię nazwałeś: :Za te grzeczności, gotówem ci chętnie :Tyle a tyle pieniędzy pożyczyć? ANTONIO :Mógłbym cię łatwo znów tak samo nazwać :Plunąć na ciebie i kopnąć cię znowu. :Jeżeli chcesz nam pożyczyć tę sumę, :To nam ją pożycz nie jak przyjaciołom; :Kiedyż albowiem przyjaciel czynsz ściągał :Od przyjaciela, za jałowy metal? :Pożycz ją raczej jak nieprzyjaciołom, :Których, jeżeli chybią, z śmielszem czołem :Będziesz mógł ścigać. SZAJLOK :Jak się unosicie, :Signore! Chciałem was sobie przejednać, :Żyć odtąd z wami w przyjaźni, zapomnieć :Doznanych od was obelg, przyjść wam w pomoc :I nie wziąć ani szeląga procentu :Od mych pieniędzy; a wy nie słuchacie: :Czy nie uprzejmy jestem? ANTONIO :W rzeczy samej. SZAJLOK :I uprzejmości tej dowiodę. Pójdźmy :Do notaryusza; tam mi podpiszecie :Swój oblig, z taką, dla żartu, klauzulą: :Że jeślibyście mi nie wypłacili :Tej a tej sumy, na ten a ten termin, :W tem a w tem miejscu, jak w punktach stać będzie, :Wynagrodzicie mi, panie, ten zawód :Funtem swojego ciała, który będę :Mógł wam wykroić, skąd mi się spodoba. ANTONIO :Zgoda; podpiszę taki akt i powiem, :Że i żyd umie być uprzejmym. BASSANIO :Nie chcę, :Abyś akt taki za mnie podpisywał: :Wolę pozostać w kłopocie, jak jestem. ANTONIO. :Nie bój się, nic mi złego się nie stanie. :Za dwa miesiące, a zatem o miesiąc :Wcześniej niż termin, otrzymam niechybnie :Dziesięćkroć razy wysokość tej sumy. SZAJLOK. :O, Abrahamie! co też to za ludzie :Z tych chrześcijan! Własna ich zawziętość czyni. :Ze o toż samo posądzają drugich. :Gdyby mi signor Antonio sfalował, :Cóżbym ja zyskał, zważcie tylko sami, :Na dochodzeniu i egzekwowaniu :Owej klauzuli? Funt mięsa wyjęty :Z ciała ludzkiego nic jest przecie ani :Tyle wart, ani tyle użyteczny, :Co funt wolego albo baraniego: :Widzicie, zatem, że chcę być uczynnym :Jedynie, aby wam się przypodobać. :Przyjmiecie moją przysługę, to dobrze: :A nic, to bądźcie zdrowi i przynajmniej :Za dobre chęci nie krzywdźcie mię odtąd. ANTONIO. :Dobrze, Szajloku, podpiszę ten oblig. SZAJLOK. :Udajcież się więc panowie niezwłocznie :Do notaryusza i wskażcie mu, jak ma :Ten żartobliwy układ wygotować. :Ja zaś tymczasem pójdę dukatami :Napełnić worek i zajrzeć do domu, :Którym zostawił na ślizkiej opiece :Sługi urwisa: wnet zdążę za wami. '' Wychodzi''. ANTONIO. :Śpiesz się, cny Izraelu. — Ten żydzina :Gotów niedługo wyjść na chrześcijanina: :Spoczciwiał jakoś. BASSANIO. :Nie wiele ja za co :Mam piękne słowa tam, gdzie grunt ladaco. ANTONIO. :Pójdź; w każdym razie nie osiądziem na dnie: :Statki me wrócą, nim termin zapadnie. Wychodzą. Category:Kupiec wenecki